fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazano Aka
|tab2 = History|tab3 = Relationships|tab4 = Gallery}} |katakana = 火山の赤|romaji = Kazano Aka|image = AkaRosso.png|imgsize = 300px|season = Spectrum Precure|age = 14|species = Female|gender = Female|birthday date = August 16th|zodiac = Leo|ecolor = Green (Aka) Brilliant Red (Cure Rosso)|hcolor = Brown (Aka) Crimson (Cure Rosso)|home = Niji-iro City|relative = Kazano Hi (Mother)|appearance = SpPC01|voice = |cure = Cure Rosso|element = Fire|power = Passion|loyalty = Spectrum Kingdom|tcolor = Red|english = Pheonix King|seiyuu = Yamakita Saki}} '|火山の赤|Kazano Aka}} (Pheonix King in the English Dub) is the lead cure of Spectrum Precure. Aka is a very passionate tennis player who has a heart of pure justice. She is also the captain of the soccer team and the top student in food technology. Aka's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Rosso, the flame of passion whose theme colour is red. History Main Article: History Appearance Kazano Aka = As Aka, she has long brown hair and green eyes. Her casual wear consists of a red short sleeve top with a "2" imprinted on it which then leaves a midriff and denim knee-length shorts with the left leg rolled up. She also wears red trainers. |-|Cure Rosso = Personality Aka is a very passionate tennis player who has a heart of pure justice. She is also the captain of the soccer team and the top student in food technology. Cure Rosso is Aka's Pretty Cure alter ego. In this form, she represents the red flame of passion and holds the power of fire. Her main purification attack is [[Rosso Blitz|'Rosso Blitz']] which is first performed in episode 1. In the English dub, her intro is "Burning Passion that blazes with the flames of Justice! Cure Rosso!". Attacks * is Cure Rosso's first purification attack. Songs Aka's voice actress, Yamakita Saki, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays. Induvidual * [[Rosso Passion|'Rosso Passion']] Etymology translates to "Volcano of" with translating to "Volcano" and translating to "of" translates to "red" Therefore, her name translates to "Volcano of Red" which is a pun to her power and theme colour Pheonix is a Unisex Greek baby name. In Greek, the meaning of the name Phoenix is: A bird that built its own pyre and then was reborn from the ashes.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/phoenix King is a surname of English, Scottish and French origin. The English name comes from Old English cyning (tribal leader), which may derive from Proto-Germanic kuningaz.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_(surname) Cure Rosso is italian for "red". http://dictionary.reverso.net/italian-english/rosso Trivia * Aka is very similar to Akahane Ruby/Cure Crimson of the ''Sky Pretty Cure Series'': ** Both of their theme colours are red and both represent passion ** Both are the lead cures of their specific team ** Both are very sporty and captain of their specific teams (the basketball team in Ruby's case; the tennis and soccer team in Aka's case) ** Both have Cure Names that are related to red, with Cure Crimson's being a shade of red while Cure Rosso's being Italian for red * Aka's birthday falls on the 16th of August which means her zodiac is Leo ** Her birthday also falls on the Gozan Fire Festival in Japan * Aka has Ophidiophobia, a phobia of snakes Gallery References Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Cures Category:Spectrum Precure Category:Red Cures Category:Spectrum Precure Cures Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmcures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Red Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Lead Cures